


Grenade / Граната

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Очередная ссора Сэма и Джона. Переведено по заявке 8.09 на джен-фест.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grenade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/266507) by Ashtree101. 



Дверь с шумом закрывается, звук проносится по комнате подобно раскату грома. Будто предупреждение о надвигающейся стычке отца и брата. Обычно для Дина подобное - сигнал, чтобы вскочить на ноги в полной готовности, как подобает послушному солдатику, и броситься на гранату до того, как она взорвется. Но не в этот раз. Сегодня он просто накрывает ноющую голову подушкой и молит, чтобы тревога оказалась ложной. Он задерживает дыхание в надежде, что брат не вытянет чеку, и отец не взорвется.

\- Несправедливо! – пальцы смыкаются вокруг чеки.  
\- Сэм… - предупреждает отец в последней попытке сохранить мир.  
\- Не сэмкай мне, папа. Ты говорил, что мы останемся подольше. И опять соврал. Ты хоть задумываешься о том, каково нам таскаться с места на место?

Чека выдернута, выброшена вместе с шансом избежать ссоры. Взрыв не заставляет себя ждать. Голоса становятся громче. Отец и брат наперебой говорят то, что думают, пропуская мимо ушей мнения друг друга.

Дин пытается не слушать. Он крепче прижимает подушку, не желая попадать в зону поражения. Каждый крик, каждое гневное слово отдается пульсирующей болью в голове. Горло его саднит. Тяжело сглотнув, Дин бормочет тихое «замолчите» сухими губами. Почти шепот – жалкое подобие его обычного голоса тонет в громких криках. Дин повторяет, но попытка проваливается: опять никто не слышит едва различимую просьбу. Да и вообще, чего он ждет, если ему нужно влезть между ними самому, чтобы они заметили?

\- Мы с Дином можем побыть тут, пока ты на охоте.

Дин морщится при звуке собственного имени. Он не хочет быть втянутым в разборки. Не сегодня. Сейчас он едва соображает из-за набата в голове. Едва говорит из-за боли в горле. Он заходится кашлем и подавляет стон.

\- Утром мы выезжаем. Все.

Вздыхая, Дин понимает, что это далеко не все. Он пытается пропускать обидные слова мимо ушей и желает вырубить у вселенной звук.

\- Мама никогда бы не заставила нас уезжать! – дерзкий выпад из уст подростка столь же силен, что и «ненавижу тебя».

Дину ясно, Сэм жалеет о бездумно брошенных словах почти сразу же. Но брат не забирает их. Сейчас он слишком зол на отца. Потом Сэм извинится, признает, что был неправ, но в данную минуту сказанное тяжело повисает в воздухе.

Наступившая тишина окутывает, давит, и Дину хочется поблагодарить небеса за короткий миг спокойствия, но на самом деле от него только хуже. Его кашель кажется неестественно громким, и все тут же оборачиваются на звук. В горло будто влили раскаленный металл, но Дин сглатывает, готовясь сказать еще что-нибудь. Он знает, чеку не вставишь обратно в гранату. Сказанное Сэмом не перестанет быть услышанным. Но, возможно, Дину удастся хоть немного уменьшить последствия взрыва. Он так уходит в себя в попытке выбрать верные слова, что едва не вздрагивает, когда на плечо ложится узкая ладонь.

\- Дин, - голос Сэма заметно тише. – Ты весь горишь.

Мгновение Дин думает, быть может, ему и не придется что-то говорить, и кашля оказалось достаточно. Он задерживает дыхание в надежде, что ссора окончена. Лучше уж пусть возятся с ним, заболевшим, только прекратят кричать друг на друга.

\- Все из-за тебя, - борьба начинается заново. – Не стоило тащить Дина на эту охоту. Ты знал, что он простудился, а погода была хуже некуда.  
\- С ним все нормально, Сэм. Пусть отдохнет немного. Дай ему поспать, лучше собери сумки.  
\- Ничего не нормально, папа. Он болен. Ему нужно к врачу.  
\- С ним полный порядок.  
\- А вот и нет.  
\- Сэм, собирай вещи.

И снова начинается перепалка, никто не хочет уступать. Голова у Дина раскалывается так, что он хочет сам закричать на них во всю силу легких, чтобы заткнулись к чертям. Ему слишком хреново и без разборок о его самочувствии.

Спустя мгновение Дин понимает, что вокруг неестественно тихо. Немногим дольше до него доходит: он думал слишком громко. Наверное, ему стоит извиниться, но покой так манит, и мгновения сна кажутся гораздо лучше бессмысленных попыток вставить чеку обратно в гранату.

Дин открывает глаза и видит, что Сэм спит у него под боком. Часы на тумбочке показывают половину первого - совсем не похоже на запланированный ранний отъезд. Сумки собраны и аккуратно стоят у двери, и Дин в самом деле не понимает, почему он с отцом и братом еще не в пути. Но и жаловаться ему не на что. Впервые за долгое время по-настоящему спокойно. Ни криков, ни ссор, отбирающих малейшую возможность передышки. Никаких больше гранат, грозящих разрушить его семью. Ему почти хорошо: брат лежит рядом, а горло уже не горит диким огнем. Пусть не идеально, однако Дину хватает. Да, он не всегда удержит их от взрыва, но может подвести к перемирию. Пусть ему не удастся совсем прекратить иногда вспыхивающие споры, но близкие люди всегда будут рядом. Потому что, в конце концов, они семья, и это самое главное.


End file.
